Fighters
by Empath-Child
Summary: This is a cross over with a Mutant X person. They are 2 different women, leading 2 different lives, fighting 2 different kinds of evil day after day, fight after fight.
1. Kimberly

Disclaimer: same as before  
  
Kimberly sat beside the window in her bedroom, looking out of it as the rain came down. Beating hard against the window, on the road outside and making her feel sad and lonely.  
  
She didn't know why the rain would make her feel so down and blue, but it did. She sat watching the rain for an hour, and then she saw some figurers out side, walking towards her house.  
  
She didn't know if it was anyone she knew and she hoped it was because she was lonely. She hated when it rained, but she sometimes liked the peaceful feelings it gave her.  
  
She could never understand it made her feel peace, lonely, sad but she liked the rain so it was weird. As she watched the things move toward her house she made out the faces of two of them, it was her friends.  
  
"They came" she said smiling, and then she got up off her seat her bones cracking in response to the movement after so long. She fixed her jeans that were now crushed and crinkled and made her way downstairs.  
  
"You know we only care about you now, I mean look...we came in the rain" the blacked haired girl said. "I know how you feel about the rain, it's different for me" the black boy said to her hugging her.  
  
"I'm happy you guys came...it's boring" Kimberly said closing the door behind her friends. They walked to the living room and sat down but Kimberly remembered something and got up smiling.  
  
She walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her room and going to her dresser. She opened the box that sat upon its surface and took out the 4 separate wrapped objects.  
  
It looked at each before she closed the lid and turned to go. One was yellow, one was blue, one was black, and one of them was red.  
  
It was her friend's favorite colours, and she knew they would love them. She walked down the stairs toward the living room with the objects in her hands.  
  
She walked in and handed the blue to Billy, the black to Zack, the yellow to Trini and the red to Jason. They just looked at her confused then she smiled, so they did too.  
  
They each opened there little package, each one of them had a special ting very dear to them. It was a picture in its frame of each of them when they were younger, and then one from now.  
  
The frame was what ever colour that person favorite colour was and it was marked, Best Friends Forever. It was so nice to have some thing like this, to remember everyone when they grew old.  
  
"Thank-you so much Kim, this is wonderful" she smiled, and hugged each of them. It had worked she didn't feel lonely anymore, she was happy. Her and her friends sat and talked and things for hours.  
  
They did not see, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to show. But they could feel it, the feelings of lonely and sad feelings left them and they were quickly replaced with happy ones.  
  
As it was time for them to go they said good bye then left. She walked back to her room and sat in her seat beside her window once again. She smiled as she watched them go, she felt happy once again. 


	2. Emma

Disclaimer: same as before  
  
Emma opened her eyes and looked around the room; she was under the stairs that led up to the DoJo. She was by her favorite place the pond and she was doing something that helped her calm herself, meditate.  
  
Emma's friends knew she loved to be alone and sit by the pond in quiet, but they through that being alone for all that time wouldn't be good for her. She liked to be alone because of her powers, she was a new mutant and so where her friends.  
  
A normal person, with out powers wouldn't understand how important it was for her to be alone, to think. Her powers were always making her feel the things that the people she were near were feeling. So is one of her friends were mad, she would feel that.  
  
Emma had a special meaning for them, it was a never- replace kind of thing with Emma. Ya sure if she left them they could make a new friend, but no one could ever be as sweet, kind, gentle or loving as there Emma.  
  
She closed her eyes and just sat here breathing deep for a few minutes, then re-opened her eyes. She saw her three friends walked over to her, and the blond girl was carrying a bag.  
  
The tall blacked haired guy sat down beside her on her left, the blond girl on his left and the dirty blond guy on her right. "We think you should come with us, we'll go out and have some fun Emma" the blond girl, named Shalimar said to her.  
  
"Ya, you've been sitting her a long time" the black haired guy named Brennan said as the blond guy, Jesse nodded. "We miss you Emma and I don't think it's good for, being alone like this all the time" he said to her. Shalimar handed Emma a bag,  
  
"Go and try it on, I got it for you when I was out" she said to Emma, who smiled. Emma was happy, to be going out with her friends, it was always fun with them. She did like the peace and quiet of being alone, but going out and having fun was something she loved even more.  
  
"Alright, I'll come" she got up, so did they. Emma walked to her room with the bag in her hand. She got to her room, closed the door and put the bag on her bed and opened it.  
  
In the bag were three things, a new dress and with a matching pair of shoes and a nice necklace. She looked over the things "they look so pretty" she said to herself as she started to get dressed.  
  
After she had the things on, she went out into the living room where her friends were waiting. They looked at her and smiled "now doesn't that feel good, being in something new, and nice, getting ready to go and party till they kick us out of the club?" Shalimar asked with a laugh.  
  
"Thank-you, this is wonderful" she said as they all started to walk to the car. As they got in the car Emma said thank-you once again, "your welcome, now I call shot gun" the blond girl said.  
  
Emma got in the back beside Jesse, smiled to him then just sat quiet waiting to get to where they were going. Tonight was going to be fun for all of them, and she knew. They couldn't go out very often but when they did, it was fun so she was happy, and she could feel that her friends were as well.  
  
Note: Sorry about talking about Emma, I messed up on the chapter placement so really this one should be second, so I'll fix that. Ok so I know most of the people that might read this might not like it but I'm just trying this kind of writing out, so sorry for all the confusing things. 


	3. Fighter's

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just using them.  
  
They are 2 different women, leading 2 different lives, fighting 2 different kinds of evil day after day, fight after fight. But they know they have to go on, for all the lives they must save.  
  
They have never met but they know each other only by there fighting sprits, there fighting and living know-how's. They each live there days fighting there own demons, but with there friends they can beat there fears, there demons.  
  
They feel they can't ever live up to the there friends, they think that there are nothing compared to them. But they know that deep down they are what keeps there friends sane, what keeps them together fighting like they do, day after day.  
  
They know they have to keep up there fight and there being, but if they g there everyday only helps make the fight there's to win. When good they do great things, but if they ever when evil they could do more damage then ever imaged.  
  
They have no clue of the kind of impact they have on there friends lives and how they have a love for shopping like they do. These two strangers, who are so much alike, are named, Kimberly Hart and Emma DeLauro.

Kimberly is a Power Ranger she helps save the people from alien monster's that attack her hometown Of Angel Grove. She alone with her 4 other friends, Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack fight as the Power Rangers.

People don't even know that these five are the Power Rangers, they have no clue that these are the one's saving them time and time again.

Emma is a member of Mutant X she along with her three friends, Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse save other New Mutant's from threats that are trying rid the world of mutant's. Like the Power Rangers, people don't know who they are and what they save so many people from.

  
A/N: After my brother started watching the MMPR videos from blockbusters, I through of my likening for them when I was little. So I through of this, I don't know why so forgive me. 


End file.
